TypeCasting
by Lightness-and-Darkness
Summary: An AU Peice, on why Castle's eyes aren't lingering to the blonde lawyer walking past. As always better then summary, so read and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: My first Castle/Beckett fiction, so i am very excited and proud of it. For this, i am almost begging for reviews because i would really, really love any and all feedback, ideas and ways to improve, and also, if you want it continued or not. I tried to encorporate a bit of humour into this, so please enjoy :). _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, but one can dream. _

* * *

><p><strong>Type-Casting<strong>

"Isn't she your type?" Beckett whispered, turning around in her chair to face Castle. She was reffering to one of the lawyers as they made there way through the precinct. Although it was a late Friday night, the building was filled of busy people trying to get home.

Beckett didn't even know the lady's name but still she was one of the prettiest girls she had ever seen. Skinny, blond, hellishly high heals, tanned, and perfect makeup, not to mention how intelligent a lawyer she was. Beckett could have sworn that she was the definition of perfection, which is why Castle's lack of interest in her was such a surprise.

"Who?" Castle said in the same hushed tone as Beckett, leaning in closer to her. His eyes, straying from his chosen spot on the wall to meat her gaze.

"That one," Beckett murmured, titling her head quickly in the lawyer's direction, to signal Castle to look.

Castle sneaked a quick glance, but his eyes didn't linger like she would have expected them too. "No," he answered raising his voice to a normal tone.

"Why not?" Beckettt spat, a somewhat cat-like venom sinking into her words. It wasn't that she was displeased that he didn't fancy her, (that was a pleasant surprise). It was that if that lawyer wasn't good enough for him, then what hope did she have?

"She's not my type," Castle shrugged, ignoring the change in her voice. His eyes still locked with Kate, and not once did they stray to the lawyer behind her.

"What is your type then? Mr. I'm too good for blonde lawyers." Beckett smirked, her anger replaced by flirtation.

Castle thought for a minute. The obvious choice would have been too say her; Kate was his type. But, he could not just say that. He couldn't just spit, something like that on her face.

"She's blonde," he answered. It was the simplest and bluntest reason he could find.

"Oh yes, you like red heads" she giggled, remembering her short encounter with his first wife.

"Yes, the more they remind me of my mother the better." Castle sarcastically replied, leaning back in his chair.

Beckett let out a laugh, but quickly covered her mouth as she felt the eyes of everyone in the busy precinct on her back. The sight made a smile form on Richard's face.

"I like brunets," he whispered, teasingly leaning into Beckett's space.

Kate met his eyes, and leaned in closer so she could feel his warm breath. "What a coincidence, I like rich men." she giggled, running a hand through her hair.

"Really?" Castle said, surprised and a little taken aback by her statement.

"No Castle, I'm not vain," Beckett answered bluntly, as she rolled her eyes. She turned around to finish her paperwork, but Castle still continued to speak.

"That's a shame, it would have been more fun if you were." Beckett, couldn't help but let a laugh escape her lips when she heard that comment.

"I think you might be though, if you won't stop and look at that perfect lawyer just because she's blonde," Beckett stated, almost in the lawyers defence, as she scribbled her signature on each piece of paper.

"She's not perfect. I was seeing her a few months ago. She has no sense of humour." He assured her.

"You were dating…her?" Beckett whispered, turning around in her chair. It was obvious how hurt that comment had made her.

Castle couldn't hold back his smile anymore, "Gotcha," he chuckled.

Kate, rolled her eyes and drooped her head. It almost looked like she was about to hit someone, i.e. Castle.

Richard took in a deep breath, seising the opportunity before she turned around again, "You're my type Kate."

She took a moment too respond, her face showed confusion but she couldn't hide her smile. "How's looking for someone like me going?" she whispered, faking her naivety.

"Not well, it would be so much easier if I could just have the original." He said, with that cheesy smile Beckett had learnt to love.

"I dare say, Richard Castle are you asking me on a date?" she laughed in a hushed tone, leaning in even closer so none of the eyes on her back could hear.

"I do believe I am," Richard said, his voice a little shaky.

"Then yes," Kate smiled, turning around to her desk.

Castle just sat there in shock, as Kate placed all of her unfinished papers in a neat pile.

A chuckle escaped her lips as she turned around turned. "What," she shrugged, "Obnoxious crime writers are my type."

"Really?" Richard, said his voice was matching her flirtatious edge.

"No, but you are," she whispered, as she grabbed his hand and dragged him into the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: You won't believe how excited i am about the fantasticaly possitive feedback i got, nor will you believe how much i loved righting this, rather short i must admit, second chapter. I am equaly as proud of this as the first one, and hope that you will all enjoy it as much as the first. Thankyou, to each and every one of you who reads this, reviews this, or favourites me as an author or this story. You are all amazing, and i am privillaged to be able to share this story with you, enjoy :) _

The elevator door closed, uncomfortably slowly, sealing them both inside.

Both Castle and Beckett leaned in to press the button, there arms crossed and there bodies stepped in towards each other. The subtle amount of intimacy was all it took. Castle closed his eyes and reached in ever so slightly to kiss her, placing his lips on hers for merely a second then pulling away.

When he opened his eyes, he was not expecting the look of shear shock, with a hint of disapointment that was plastered all over her face. Neither of them had moved. They kept so close, both refusing to step forward or back.

"That's all?" She sneered; her face had turned into a mocking smile, but a smile none the less.

"Yes." Castle smiled sweetly, and innocently. His smile was filled with genuine excitement, and the joy that had come from placing his lips on hers, even if they had only brushed together. "Was there something wrong with that?" he enquired, a tad obnoxiously.

"I just expected more," Kate snickered, keeping on the same spot, but twisting her body slightly away from him. She new what she was doing. She had effortlessly rapped him around her finger, and now she was trying to get him in just the right spot. Her smile, though mocking, was still planted on her face.

"That wouldn't be the gentlemanly thing to do," he stated, feeling rather proud of himself. Castle knew exactly what he was doing too. He was toying with her ever so slightly.

"Is now really the time to be a gentlemen Richard?" she said rolling her eyes.

"That depends on wether you want to go out for dinner, or do you want me to book us a room at that nice hotel where you pay by the hour?" Richard said, almost loving the frill of the debate as much as the prospects of the night ahead.

"My place is cheaper then a hotel," Kate, mused. Her eyes, locked on Castles, as she shot him a wink.

Castle stood there shocked by her answer, his breath became slightly and his eyes could not stop staring at her.

"Still want to be a gentleman?" she taunted.

"No," Castle replied, a little too quickly and with a little too much urgency in his voice.

"To bad, because you're taking me out to dinner," Beckett laughed, sending him another piercing wink.

Castle reached over placing one hand on her waist and pulling her towards him. He met her lips with such haste, that Kate's head began to spin, but it wasn't long before she caught up and her lips moulded perfectly to his. The elevator beeped and the doors opened, just before their lungs exploded.

"If you insist," Castle said, mimicking her wink.

Kate stood their, her mind somewhere out in the distance, her breath uneven. "Come on then," Castle smirked grabbing Kate's hand and pulling her out of the elevator. This time he had won.


End file.
